


Cantaloupe Snitches

by spikescrypt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Quidditch, Romance, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikescrypt/pseuds/spikescrypt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants to spend time with his boyfriend. But why does that have to mean playing Quidditch? STEREK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cantaloupe Snitches

**_Cantaloupe Snitches_ **

_“Quidditch?”_

Had Derek heard that right?

“Seriously, you are really going to be playing _Quidditch_?” Derek frowns grumpily at his boyfriend.

“Yep,” Stiles says. “I even get to be the Seeker this time,” he grins happily.

“But it isn’t even a real sport,” Derek argues. “It’s from a work of fiction.”

Stiles quirks an eyebrow in amusement. “Excuse you,” he says. “We play it for real. Therefore it _is_ a real sport.”

“You’re using a cantaloupe as the Golden Snitch,” Derek teases.

“Do you know how expensive gold is?” Stiles puts his hands on his slender hips. “Look, no one is forcing you to play. You can leave now. Greenberg can drive me home,” Stiles nods towards a dark haired boy in a white tank top and Gryffindor scarf.

_Seriously?_ _Who wears a tank top with a scarf?_

“I thought you wanted us to spend more time together,” Derek says.

“I do,” Stiles reassures him. “You know I love doing things with you. But not if you’re going to be a big jerk about it.”

Derek glances into his boyfriend’s sad eyes, immediately feeling bad.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes. “I want to stay.”

“Really?” Stiles smiles hopefully.

“Yeah,” Derek agrees. “Could I be a Beater?” _At least then he’ll get to hit something._

“Absolutely! This is going to be great,” Stiles laughs exuberantly.

Derek nods in amusement. “It always is when we’re together.”

“Aw, you say the sweetest things,” Stiles places a soft kiss onto Derek’s lips.

“Come on, big guy. _For Hogwarts!_ ” He sprints towards his friends, fist held high in the air.

Derek’s glad that his staying makes Stiles so happy.

Plus, he will always want to spend time with his boyfriend. Derek will never get tired of being around Stiles. Even if being with him involves doing something as ridiculous as playing a fake sport taken out of a children’s book series.

Besides, he didn’t like the way that Greenberg guy was looking at Stiles.

Derek wonders if the Beaters Bat can do any actual damage to a teenage boy.

 

Fin.

 

 


End file.
